


Happy Hallo-Wing

by StBridget



Series: Guardian [9]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Family, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-19 04:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12403419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StBridget/pseuds/StBridget
Summary: Connor's first Halloween





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> JustDoIt24/7 requested a Halloween fic with Connor and cute costumes. Hope this fits the bill!

“There.”  Jack put the finishing touches on Connor’s costume and stepped back so Mac could see.  “The perfect little Batman.”

Mac chuckled.  “Indeed.”  He gestured at Connor’s back.  “The wings are a nice touch.”

Jack did a double take.  Sure enough, Connor’s wings protruded from between his shoulder blades, breaking up the lines of the costume.  The Guardian’s face fell.  “Ah, c’mon, buddy, put your wings away.”  The infant’s wings continued to jut up behind him.

“Leave ‘em be,” Mac said.  “I think it’s cute.”

“No!” Jack said.  “It’s not cute, it’s wrong.  Batman does not have wings!”

“So, he can be Hawkman,” Mac said.

“Hawkman’s not cool,” Jack said.  “Nobody knows who Hawkman is.  Batman is cool.  Everybody knows Batman.”

 “Why is it so important for him to be Batman, anyway?” Mac asked.

“Because every boy’s dream is to be Batman,” Jack said.  “Didn’t you want to be Batman when you were a kid?”

Mac sighed.  “Jack, he’s not even a year old.  He doesn’t even know who Batman is.  There will be plenty of time for him to be Batman later.”

Jack pouted.  “But I want him to be Batman this year.”

“Jack,” Mac said, reasonably, “this is the one day a year he can actually show his wings without anybody thinking twice about it.  Let him.”

Jack wasn’t satisfied.  “But that’s so boring.  He should dress up at least a little.   And no, he’s not going to be Hawkman, and that’s final.”

Mac had an idea.  “Why don’t you paint his wings?  You’re creative like that.  Look at what you did with his room.  You can even put bats on them.”

Jack thought about that.  “Okay.”

A quick run to the Halloween store yielded black body paint.  Looking at the colorful display, something occurred to Jack.  “We should all paint our wings.  We can have a family costume.”

“There’s just one problem—I don’t have wings,” Mac pointed out.

Jack dismissed Mac’s objection with a wave of his hand.  “I’m sure you can easily make some.  We probably have enough feathers lying around, and I’m sure they have bags of them here.”

“Yeah, I don’t think rainbow feathers are quite the effect you’re looking for,” Mac said with a laugh.

“I’m sure they have plain feathers.”  Jack led the way to another part of the store where he was, in fact, able to find bags of plain feathers.  “There, see?” he said, triumphantly.  “Problem solved.”

“If you want, I can rig something up,” Mac said, indulgently.  “What are you going to paint on them?”

Jack thought a minute.  “I can paint pumpkins.  And I can put ghosts on mine—they’re too dark for anything else.”

“How are you going to paint your own wings?” Mac wanted to know.

Jack was undaunted.  “I’ll get a stencil and you can paint them.  Surely, you can handle that,” he teased.

“I think I can manage,” Mac said.

It didn’t take them very long to gather the necessary supplies.  Once they were back at the house, Mac set to work creating his wings while Jack painted Connor’s wings.  The black spots gave some of the bats an odd shape, but Jack did the best he could.  He finished about the same time Mac did.  “There, how does that look?” Jack asked, admiring his work.

“Amazing,” Mac said, sincerely.  “How about these?”  He spun around to show off the wings he created.

“Wow,” Jack said.  “Those look great.  No one will know they aren’t real.”

Mack chuckled.  “Well, hopefully everyone will.  As far as they know, people don’t have wings.  But I know what you mean.  Glad you like them.”

“I love them,” Jack assured his husband.  “Now, let me paint them, then you can do me, then we’ll be set.”

It didn’t take very long for the two men to paint each other’s wings.  Then, they set about getting Connor ready.  Just before they went out the door, Jack picked up a bucket with the bat symbol on it.  “There.  At least he has _something_ Batman.”

Mac couldn’t help a laugh.  “There you go.  All set?”

“Yeah, I think so.”

The little family set out.  All the neighbors oohhh’d and aahhh’d over their wings, especially Mac’s which put Jack out a bit.  “It figures.  They love the ones that aren’t even real.”

Mac patted him consolingly on the shoulder.  “It’s okay, Jack.  We know the truth.  Yours and Connor’s are way better.”

That mollified Jack somewhat, and he perked up, heading up the walk to the next house, carrying Connor.

They returned home several hours later, exhausted, Connor’s bucket overflowing with treats.  “Look at that haul!” Jack crowed.  “You really cleaned up, buddy.”

“Yeah, he’s going to be on a sugar high for the next month,” Mac said, ruefully.  “So are you.”  They both knew Jack had a huge sweet tooth and would probably eat more candy than Connor.

“Yeah, but it was worth it,” Jack said.  “You had a great idea about the wings.  Everybody loved them.”

“I knew they would,” Mac said.

“There’s just one problem,” Jack said.

“What?” Mac asked.

“How am I going to get the paint off?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm planning a second chapter bathing Connor. Should be quite a task! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bathtime.

Jack thought painting the wings of a squirming toddler, but it had nothing on bathing one.  It went something like this:

Step 1:  Place toddler in tub.  Usually, this wasn’t a problem.  Mac and Jack had instituted a rigorous playtime just before bed, so Connor was usually too worn out to protest.  Tonight, however, he was hopped up on the adrenalin from trick-or-treating and the several packets of M&M’s Jack had already fed him over Mac’s protests.  Jack was paying the price for that mistake now.  He held the infant over the tub.  “Okay, buddy, in you go.”

Connor squirmed in Jack’s grip.  “No!”  Jack winced at the volume.  Man, that kid had an impressive set of lungs.

“Please?” Jack pleaded.

Connor kicked out, catching the edge of the tub and tipping it over, sending water cascading over the edge of the sink and onto the floor, soaking Jack’s shoes.  Great, just great.

Step 2:  Refill tub.  Jack held onto Connor, at a loss what to do next.  How was he going to look after Connor and refill the tub at the same time?  The Guardian shifted the infant to his hip and awkwardly turned on the faucet.  Connor watched the water pour into the tub, fascinated.  Good.  Maybe that would hold his attention long enough for the tub to fill.

Step 3:  Repeat step 1.  It went better this time.  Jack firmly cradled Connor in his arms and lowered him until he was lying in the tub.  Connor managed to kick and send a spray of water straight into Jack’s face, but at least the baby was mostly settled.

Step 4:  Wash wings.  Way, way, way easier said than done.  Jack cupped his hand and scooped up a handful of water, but when he went to pour it on Connor’s wings, the wings snapped out of existence.

Jack groaned.  “Now you make them invisible.  Why couldn’t you do that when you were Batman, hunh?”

Connor just gurgled, clapping his hands and kicking his legs.

“I really need you to materialize your wings, buddy,” Jack begged.

More gurgling, clapping, and kicking.

“I’ll give you more M&M’s,” Jack bargained.  Mac would kill him, and Connor would never fall asleep, but Jack was desperate.  “Candy.  Can-dy,” Jack stressed.  “How does that sound?”

Connor seemed to understand him.  The wings snapped into existence.  Jack sighed in relief.  Now, maybe he could get them washed.

Or maybe not.  Jack managed to pour water on the wings, causing rivulets of black to run into the tub, staining the water gray.  Connor kicked, sending sprays of water onto both him and Jack, sending rivulets running down their faces and Connor’s chest, leaving a trail of gray.  Great, now Jack had a whole other task.

Fortunately, that proved much easier, and Jack was able to wash Connor’s body (almost) without incident.

Step 5:  Dry wings.  Connor took that into his own hands.  He shook his wings, sending water flying everywhere.

Jack wiped the water out of his eyes.  “Well, I guess that’s one way of doing it.”

Step 6:  Clean up bathroom.  Jack got Connor into his pajamas and settled in his crib, then returned to clean up the mess.  He surveyed the chaos.  The tub was ringed with black residue, and water was everywhere.  It dripped down the sink, forming a puddle on the floor that had to be at least an inch deep and was even dripping from the ceiling.

All Jack could do was groan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I could add the clean-up scene, but I don't think it would really add anything, so you'll have to make do with it ending here. Hope you enjoyed it! Happy Halloween!


End file.
